Born to be in trouble
by BasqueBlonde
Summary: What happens when a hotheaded girl commits one too many pranks? She joins Fairytail to hide from her punishment, but there she finds more than just a hideout. Quickly, she gets close to a certain Dragonslayer, but destiny will always come to bite you in the ass when you least expect it. OCxNatsu, other pairings not decided. WARNING! PRANK FEST AHEAD! 3 first chapters are backstory


Hello :D Welcome to my Fairy tail fanfic! The first three chapters are going to be Naelynn's back story, so you guys can actually understand she acts the way she does later on. But first, let me start off by giving you quite a basic ideas on which my fanfic is based :

1) Elves.

Do you guys remember Porlyusica? The red haired lady who cures Makarov when his magic gets drained by that mage during the Phamtom lord arc? Well, she is the very base of the race I introduce in this fanfic : She hates humans, she has pointy ears, and likes the forest better than the city. Somehow, I thought it'd make sense if she wasn't the only representant of her specie. Thus Ellendale was born, a city in the forest for human hating elves.

2)Apostates

Okay, brace yourself for this. So first of all, we all agree that the Magic Council and the people in charge of supervising magic and its uses would want to control any tipe of magic, right? For me, it was one of the main reasons why guilds were created, so that potentially dangerous mages could be more or less tamed as they would be under their direct control. Therefore, a mage who refuses to join any sort of guild is a threat, as he cannot be controlled and directly sanctionned by the Council. So it would be logical to try to bring them under some sort of control, so civilians would not be endangered by their potential reckless behavior. Apostates would be sort of forced to join a guild, or prisonned, after being hunted down by the magic council's forces. Because free electrons would not work into such an organized world. Naelynn is therefore an apostate, for she has no intention of joining a guild nor does she belong to one.

Anyways, now that we got this stuff out of the way, enjoy this :D If any clarifications are needed, don't hesitate to leave a review which I'd very gladly reply to :D

I do not own Fairytail, just my OCs :)

* * *

It all started in a luscious forest; a quiet Friday morning where the only sounds heard was the happy chirping of newborn birds and the slow shuffling of the leaves, swaying in the cool breeze. As the sun lazily rose in the sky, a large camouflaged village was revealed, the houses made from the very trees, balconies reaching up to 20 feet over the ground. Each of those were linked together by zip lines, at the moment unused as everyone was sleeping in, savoring the rare silence. Not for long.

A dark silhouette silently opened the doors leading to the balcony, and walking on its tiptoes, slipped out of the house carved in the tree. Visibly trying hard not to make any noise, she closed the door, waiting for the locking sound, while nervously glancing around. Once she was sure the doors won't open all of a sudden, ruining her cover, she lets out a loud sigh. She then unloads her humongous bag from her frail back, carefully placing it on the unstable wooden balcony. Taking out a checklist, the shadow searches through her back, making sure everything was there for her plan.

_**This is so going to be worth it. **_

Her dark smile twinkles in the morning light, and she proceeds to pick up her backpack, lightly grunting because of the crushing weight of it. Taking different postures, she cracked every single articulation of her body, the pop noises bringing her satisfaction. To the great dismay of her family, she had always been a great fan of cracking, arguing that at least it showed that her body was working, and that the day that she would stop, she would probably be dead. Or married. Both were basically the same to her, ways of suppressing your personal freedom-something she could never live without-. Of course, there was a slight difference between the two : she would give her life for her village, but would rather die than marry someone.

As a small sound caught her attention, the tip of her long ears twitched to find the source, while a small bead of sweat ran down her chin. Closing her eyes, she focused on her surroundings, and after a few seconds, decided it was a false alert. This plan was far beyond the point of no return, she couldn't let anything get in her way.

_**That's what you get for getting distracted**_. She thought while mentally slapping herself for her short attention span.

After a last check of everything, she breaks one of the supports of the rail on the balcony, making a mental note to herself to replace it as soon as possible. Standing on the edge, she felt fire sparking her heart when a gush of wind made her hair and her cloak fly behind her, the hood falling off. There was only one word for what she was feeling: _**Alive.**_ Being at one with nature, letting the wind's icy fingers run through you, nobody to tell you what to do… As the wind stopped blowing, she reconnected herself to reality, and jumped. The speed almost made her want to shout in delight, but her plan required discretion. Sliding down the zip line with only the rod in her two hands preventing her from a lethal fall, she caught sight of her objective, and without thinking about the consequences, let herself drop on another zip line below.

But it was wet, thanks to the dew. Her hands slipped, and soon she was only hanging onto life with 3 fingers. As she racked her brain for solutions, one of her fingers slipped. Could she really use magic? She wasn't allowed, as her village had established long ago that mages only brought problems with them. The kind of problems solved by a guillotine.

_**Well, seems I am bound to die anyways.**_

As her last two fingers lost hold of the zip line, she cast a whip made of light, which wrapped around the metal line. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Birds started to fly in slow motion around her, and the line slowly became more and more distant. Praying, she closed her eyes, deciding it would be an easier transition if she had to die.

Suddenly, she stopped falling, her right wrist supporting all of her weight as it held the spell. It worked! It had been a while since she stopped practicing. Since her grandmother's death actually… The thought of her grandmother made her heart ache, and it took two mental slaps for her to get back to actually surviving this.

Looking up to the whip, she wondered if changing the nature of the spell would allow her to slide down, as the "objective" was still quite far away, in fact, on the other end of the line. Wrinkles of concentration drew themselves on her face. The spell started liquefying. Two seconds of panic later, she abandoned the idea and instead climbed up her whip, burning her fingers a bit at the contact of her own magic. Her legs enclosed the line, guaranteeing her safety. With a sigh of relief, she broke the spell, and slowly descended the line by only moving her arms.

Swiftly, she dropped on the balcony, kissing the floor and thanking god for solid ground. With a look of mischief, she considered the doors leading into the tree house, barely holding in an evil laugh.

_**This is going to be good. How dare he move out.**_

* * *

"This is the best morning ever. No annoying little sister meaning no screaming in the morning, no random pranking, no waking up early…" Killian thought to himself as he half opened his eyes, glancing outside the window. Birds had nested right outside of it, and now had a bunch of little yellow babies quietly sleeping, their huge eyes squeezed shut. He was pretty sure that if Naelynn was here right now, she would be dying of cuteness. And seeing his Naelynn dying of cuteness is seriously worth all of the crap she does the rest of the time. Her eyes shine, her mouth opens in a small o, and she remains quiet for about ten minutes, in awe with the miracle of life in front of her.

Wait what? Did he actually miss her? No way. He moved out, and he had a good reason for it. That reason was actually lying in bed next to him right now, still asleep. Sitting up, Killian cannot help but tuck some strands of black hair behind his wife's human ear. She was so cute when she was sleeping. Kissing her on the cheek, he announces with a cheeky smile: "Good morning darling…Or should I call you wife?"

"Get…Me…Coffee…." Are the only words her rough morning voice mumbles.

He chuckled softly, and got up on his way to the kitchen. It was still a surprise for him that Alex actually accepted to move in with him. While it was no secret that they both loved each other with a burning passion, she was a human, and he was a weird breed of elf. Her family didn't approve of him, especially when they found out magic was forbidden in Ellendale, as she was a mage. Nevertheless, she went against everything and everyone she knew to join him in a peaceful life in the forest, even though they had barely any coffee.

Coffee was her drug, and if she didn't have enough of it, she would literally go berserk. Killian had never seen her going berserk, but according to her guild comrades, she could destroy a whole neighborhood on that mode. Of course, to avoid that, he constantly kept a ten kilo pack of coffee hidden in the kitchen, high up, so that she wouldn't be able to reach it, because, as much of a mage as she was, she was pretty short. Of course, she would call herself "fun sized" when compared to Killian, who was taller than her by at least two heads.

As he poured some coffee into a cup, his elven ears detected movement behind him. He turned around at lightning speed, but found nothing but the usual furniture. He might still have been dreaming. Probably. Putting his mind back to the coffee, he gently put a napkin around the cup, so that his beloved Alex wouldn't burn herself.

Walking back to the room, he glimpsed at some movement in the corner of his eye. But then again, he dropped the thought, blaming his morning state. Instead he focused on Alexandra. God, she was beautiful. Even though her hair was messy and everywhere, her light blue eyes half open and her nightgown inside out, she took his breath away.

Carefully sitting back down, he made her lean against the pillow so that the coffee wouldn't spill all over the bed. She accepted, without a grunt, as her mind was probably blank at the moment. She lacked her fuel. Pushing some of her soft hair to the side, Killian put both her hands around the cup, and made sure she was holding it tightly several times before actually letting go of it.

Her gaze slowly switched from nowhere to the liquid in her hands, and she brought the cup to her lips, letting some of it slip in through her lips. As soon as it was swallowed, her whole body seemed to energize itself, and her eyes started to twinkle.

But Killian knew that twinkle. It wasn't a positive one. And he was only further confirmed in his assumption when her face turned into a grimace of disgust.

"There is sand in my coffee." She turned to face him, her eyes dark with rage. She had placed the cup on the table beside the bed, and her fists were curled up against her sides. "Killian. THERE IS MOTHERFUCKING SAND IN MY COFFEE! DID YOU PUT IT IN THERE?"

"Calm down honey. You know I would never do such a thing." He attempted to appease, but it only seemed to make her even angrier. He knew he didn't put sand in her coffee, he had far too much respect for her to do that, as well as a little fear from what she could be like when she was mad.

"THEN HOW DID IT ARRIVE IN THERE?!" She screamed, her hands flying, expressing her thoughts." NOT BY MAGIC I HOPE?!"

He got up and turned away from her. Killian couldn't stand seeing her angry, it pained him, and he also needed to think about how the sand had gotten in there. There must have been a logical explanation. It can't have been Naelynn, they didn't live in the same place anymore, and he had made sure to wet the zip line leading to his balcony yesterday night so that she wouldn't come to pull some pranks on them.

"Alexandra." He only said her name once, but that managed to catch her attention, as she wasn't muttering about magic anymore. His voice was cold and measured, and rang in the now silent room. "You shouldn't talk about magic in Ellendale."

On those words, he opened the doors to his balcony, and stepped out. When he was out, leaning against the rail, he could think. No one was there, not even Naelynn or Alexandra. Even though he loved them both equally, in a different way, Naelynn had always been a bit jealous of how much attention Alexandra took away from her, but she was still kind and warm with her. But then again, his little sister was very much the jealous type, and every single goddang time he dated someone and started seeing her more than his family, she would not talk to him during days. It was still quite a mystery how she didn't actively hate or attempted to kill his wife, and made a mental note to himself to check the food he found on the threshold yesterday.

A "sloooosh" threw him out of his train of thought. He looked up, to see where the sound was coming from. Only to be covered in a ton of honey. As the sticky liquid covered his whole body, a paper note flew in front of him. He caught it with one hand, and read it the best he could, through the honey.

"Go check inside, you big dummy ;)

Naelynn"

He knew it! Who else could it have been? Who else could put sand in the ticking bomb of the village's morning coffee? Apart from someone with a death wish, it could have only been his little sister. He tried throwing away the note, but it stuck to the honey. After several attempts of trying to get it off by wildly gesticulating, he gave up and walks back inside. As he passed through the threshold, his right foot is stopped by something. A small rope, stretched across the door, was connected to some really complicated system of weights and gears on his right, which were turning at full speed. How did she even have time to place all of this madness there? There was a small clicking noise, and Killian observed a small eight ball roll down a ramp, only to make a small domino fall down. In its fall, it took the slightly bigger domino in front of it with it, which respectively took his, etc. Hypnotized, the elf didn't notice the huge threat hanging above his head, not until the last moment.

"Naelynn, I swear you aren't going to get out of this alive!" He angrily muttered, as a bag full of feathers emptied itself on him. From a distance, he probably resembled a chicken, which was probably his little sister's objective. He let out a loud groan of frustration, which attracted his wife's attention.

Alex's head popped out of the kitchen, a displeased scowl still present on it. This one quickly turned to an amused one, and as she headed back to the kitchen, Killian swore he could hear her laughing her ass off.

"I told you it wasn't me!" The remark's only effect was more laughter, and as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of her rolling on the floor, her hand clamped on her mouth to quieten her hysterical giggling. What on earth is wrong with women?

Walking was made hard for him, as he had to pull on his feet because they were stuck to the ground, letting out elven curse words when he had to lift his leg higher than his waist in order to unstick it. Not to mention the fact he was going to have to clean this whole mess afterwards.

After a few horrible moments, he finally made it to the bathroom, and his earlier assumption of him looking like a chicken was confirmed, as he looked into the mirror, nearly jumping because of his own reflection. Killian generally thought he was more or less good looking, but this nowhere resembled him. He literally looked like a giant bird. All he would have to do to actually be one would be jumping out the window while flapping his arms.

Determined to get all of this off, he stepped into the shower, not bothering to remove his pants, as they too were stuck with the honey. Comfort finally came when water rushed out of the drain. Tilting his face upwards to fully enjoy the cleaning, he let out a pleased sigh. However, he did not remain pleased for long.

Some of the water accidentally entered his mouth, and to his surprise, it didn't taste like water. It was more sugary…More acidic…More…. An alarm bell rang in his head as he finally recognized it.

Orange juice.

"NAELYNN!" He screamed, as he rushed out of the shower, the honey barely removed by the juice. He stormed out of the bathroom, and, as fast as his sticky state allowed him, he ran to the kitchen, only to find Alexandra turning her spoon in her coffee while staring out into the distance.

He sat in front of her, regretting the action as soon as he committed it, because he knew honey is a pain in the ass to remove from wooden furniture. She turned her gaze back to him, biting her lower lip in an attempt to retain her laughter.

"Alex, I have a really serious question to ask you."

"Yes?" It was taking her every single bit of willpower she had not to start giggling again, and she couldn't look him in the eye without fearing to burst into laughter again.

"Can you put a curse on Naelynn? Like, turn her into a frog , or make her baa for a day? Because that would be great payback." The mage had to look at her beloved, because she didn't think he was being serious. But after one short moment when their eyes met, she knew he was more than serious, and that was enough to send her into an unstoppable laughter. She held up a hand, asking for a time out, and he patiently let her have it, drinking tea while she was crying from laughter on the floor.

"Take your time honey" He added, far from being sarcastic, while he grabbed milk from a nearby cupboard, and poured some in his tea. "I have got all day to think about a good way of getting back my sister for _this_." He said, emphasizing the last word, while bringing the cup to his mouth.

After ten minutes of giggling, the dark haired mage finally managed to straighten up, holding both of her sides with her bare arms, as she was still dressed in her inside out nightgown, a knee long sleeveless white dress, dotted with dark blue guild marks. Pulling herself back onto her seat, it took her about another two minutes for her laugh to die out, while Killian was patiently observing her.

Alexandra hadn't laughed that light heartedly since she had left her guild, a month ago. He knew that the members were like her family, and secretly, he had been sending letters to them, trying to persuade them into visiting her and Ellendale. The problem he was facing was, even though it was her own choice, parts of the guild were still blaming him for her departure and were still very bitter whenever he mentioned her in his letters. Gray especially, who acted everything like her bigger brother, even though his love of a mage was seven years older than him, threatened him and promised to freeze the village if anything happened to her. Of course, he wasn't taken seriously and Alex's only answer was a hand that came to mess with his dark hair, as he fulminated with frustration.

As she wiped a tear away from her eyes, she set her chin on both of her hands, propped up by her elbows against the counter. Within seconds, Killian recognized the small light shining in her pupil as mischief, and mentally braced himself for the incoming teasing. In a better mood, he would have played along and teased her back, but for god's sake, he was covered with freaking honey and feathers!

"What happened to no magic, dear ?" An evil smile drew itself on her soft lips, and her index was moving in circles in front of her, getting closer to him with each turn. Her tone indicated him she was only half kidding, and that he was venturing into really dangerous territory. "Or perhaps you intend to distract half a thousand people by sexy dancing in that chicken costume of yours?"

Oh god. Was she really getting into the sexy dancing? He did it once, one too many times for his own good. One does not simply bring up the sexy dancing. What happened in the bedroom stays in the bedroom, for god's love, it doesn't wander around dressed as a chicken.

" I am sure they will appreciate it as much as I did." She added with a wink, and instantly, he felt his whole face warm up. Memories of that night flashed before his eyes, and his embarrassment at the mention of such an intimate subject deepened. It must have been really obvious, as her smirk widened significantly.

"Oh god, why… Alex, you are truly evil." He muttered, only enough bravery to stare at his toes, his hand blocking the view of his wife's s smirk. About to add something, an enthusiastic shout breaking his unspoken sentence. Good god. He could recognize that voice between thousands. Naelynn.

"WAIT WHAT?! I WANNA SEE THE SEXY DANCING TOO!" Dropping from the ceiling, the familiar owner of a strawberry blonde mane sat next to his wife, suddenly very interested in the topic, leaning on the table with her left arm. Looking up from his toes, his eyes widened while he processed the vision. His sister, Naelynn, was happily chatting with his wife, who didn't look creeped out at all by the sudden appearance of the blonde, about HIS sexy dancing. Alexandra actually getting along with his much hated sister. Why the hell did he bother moving out when the two women turned out to perfectly be fine with each other?

His mouth opened and closed several times, no sounds coming out, as he didn't know how to say what he was about to say in a way that would offend neither of the two girls in front of him.

"And there was this one time where he used handcuffs…" His beloved mage started, but got cut off by an indignant elf on the other side of the table.

"Aren't you mad she put sand in your coffee?" His accusation hovered in the room for a few seconds, only for the two women to stare at him , the dark haired mage's look tainted with disbelief while the strawberry blonde's screamed out "YOU TRAITOR".

Naelynn's right hand went to pat the back of her neck, a gesture Killian knew she did whenever she was embarrassed, and she started, the smallest blush creeping on her cheeks :"But today is the first of April, you know, April fools…"

"Oh, I had forgotten…" For less than a second, sadness flashed over Alex's face, only to be replaced by the fake happy mask he had learned to detect, one that she wore only when sorrow overwhelmed her. The last time he remembered seeing it was when she left the guild, and while everyone was crying their eyes out, including Elfman –claiming the tears were manly ones-, all she did was keeping that plaster smile and comforting them, promising to pay a visite, when inside he knew she was just as melancholic, if not even more.

He felt a stab of guilt in his chest, but reminded himself that it was the only way for them to be together. He was no mage, despite the tendency in his family, and couldn't stay in the city for too long, as most humans there despised elves. He was dying, inside as well as outside, especially after one serious beating up, one night. It was the night they had met…. She was a healer, and pitied him, or rather the raw pulp that was left of him, and took him to her guild, so she could cure him without being bothered. As he slept most of the time he was there, he didn't remember the number of times she had stayed besides his bed, praying he would not die.

That was Alexandra's biggest weakness…She was incredibly compassionate, but life had taught her to hide that under a layer of sarcasm and jabs, and according to her, he was the first one who saw that in her. When he finally woke up, she was sleeping across him, after one too many nights making sure he survived. It made him chuckle to see her like this, and that was the first time he saw her blush. As he had to stay in bed in order to recover from the injuries, she often came to visit him during the day, but he had to admit that the night ones were far more pleasant. Somehow, she felt like she could open up to him, and as soon as he saw the beautiful soul inside, he fell in love with her, the feeling being reciprocal as no one else had managed to decode her like he did. He was really lucky to have her.

A snap of fingers threw him out of his train of thought, and he looked up only to see Naelynn, one foot set on the table, leaning on it with most of her body, waving his hand in front of him.

"Hello! Earth to Killian, do you read?" The remark only reminded of how mad he was at her, and he soon snapped back at her.

"For god's sake NAELYNN! CAN ONE HAVE HIS PRIVATE THOUGHT SPACE?!" The sudden outburst had taken aback both the women in front of him, and while his little sister was hiding behind the counter, only the top of her face beyond the cover the furniture was providing her, his wife had calmly walked to his side, hesitating to touch him as he was still covered in honey.

"THIS" He exclaimed, showing Naelynn's piece of work that used to be his body, "THIS IS WHY I HAVE MOVED OUT!" Then angrily rushing to the other side of the counter, he attempted to grab his favorite blonde, only to have her jumping over the table, thus facing him. Alex decided it wasn't too safe to get in the middle of a sibling fight, so securely moved to the side, leaning against the wall while sipping her sand free coffee. This had the potential to get interesting very quickly, and she decided she would be better off not getting involved and enjoying it from a distance.

"Rea…Really? I thought it was because you got married… I didn't realize I was that bad of a little sister… I-I'm sorry…" A now vulnerable elf girl was looking up to him with round teary eyes, and Killian was extremely tempted to drop his anger and to give her a huge brother hug. He started forward, as he shyly apologized.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to say –" He froze as his gaze dropped to her lips, which were forming a vicious smirk. Oh shit. He fell for it again, didn't he? Goddamn her.

His assumption was soon confirmed as he stepped onto something metallic, which clicked. Quickly looking to his right, his last vision was a pie approaching dangerously quickly to his face, and upon contact, he was knocked back on the wooden floor, the shock amortized by the large amount of honey still present. He was not completely knocked out, but didn't have the will to get back up either, due to the fact that he was seeing stars and felt pretty dizzy.

"Killian, dear, are you alright?" A rather seductive feminine voice-he couldn't recognize whose it was, mostly due to the concussion the pie had caused- enquired, and he felt a reassuring presence kneeling besides him, not daring to touch his honey body.

"Shit, big brother, are you okay?" A second presence came to kneel besides him, hastily removing the pie from his pained face. "Alex, can you heal him or something? We've got a celebration to attend later on, and people are gonna ask questions if they see don't see him."

"Can't we just tell them he was sick?" The first voice's tone was dripping in reluctance , but the second, younger one, insisted, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Elves in a forest never get sick. We usually do when taken out of it, like if we live in the city, or anywhere else with little greenery. Also the reason why we don't have a doctor of any sort in Ellendale." His heart tightened a little at the mention of the city, and the unpleasant months spent there, but he had to agree with the second voice, that he now knew was Naelynn, making the other one Alex. Still drifting between consciousness and sleep, he fought hard against the slumber that was numbing his members.

"Interesting… I didn't know…" The feeling that his dear mage would note that down in her 'observation book' was the only certainty Killian could onto in order to keep himself awake. He imagined her, sitting at her desk, her luscious black hair falling from her loose bun, auburn reflects revealing themselves as soft sunlight was cast upon it , while her sea color eyes ran along the lines of the paper, unconsciously mouthing the words written on the paper.

After a few seconds of hesitant silence, his little sister's voice added :" Please…I'm very scared he's actually hurt…". Even though his eyes were closed, he could totally picture his sister's puppy eyes looking up to his beloved sorcerer, and knew as a fact that she would accept right away, because one does not simply resist the puppy eyes. For they were the most adorable yet deadly weapon in the world, and she shamelessly used them to get herself out of tricky situations, or to convince him to go get her a milkshake because 'If I moved now that I have found a comfy position, I won't ever be able to find it ever again, and the sun shall never be enjoyed ever again either.'.

"Okay, sweetheart, I will do it. Just quit looking at me with those eyes, or I'm afraid I will melt." She chuckled, and he could practically hear the smile just from her voice, though was pretty mad at Naelynn, as she was making his dear mage risk her life for a prank SHE had committed. If Alex was to get in any trouble…. He passed out before finishing his thought, all of his limbs limp.

* * *

_**Later on that day…**_

The sweet smell of cooked bread tickled Killian's nostrils, so his eyes opened immediately. After a few seconds of sleep grogginess, he looked around, only to find the bedroom in which he had woken up this very morning. Was all of this madness just a dream? Probably. He hoped so, as his knees shook with fear at the very thought of his angry wife.

It had to be a dream. No way in hell he would have survived Alexandra's morning wrath otherwise.

Unwrapping himself from the coffee stained sheets-with hindsight, he reckoned that that was one massive hint to the degree of reality of his dream-, he slowly got up, stretching. He sighed with relief when every muscle was relaxed, glad not to have heard the loathed cracking noise his sister's articulations loved to make whenever she was the one stretching. Just the thought of it made him cringe, and he once more mentally patted himself on the back, half congratulating himself to have moved out.

The other half of his mind was still disturbed from the dream, and, somehow, as he checked the room for a human or elven presence, he found himself half expecting a bright strawberry blonde mane to drop in front of him, taunting him for having woken up so late. Wait, did he actually miss his sister? Sure his house felt a bit empty without her screams and her hysterical giggles, but Alexandra made sure to fill it with all of her love, as well as her morning grumpiness and sarcastic innuendos. Of course he preferred the former to the latters by a looong shot. Especially when she would just hug him out of the blue, her tiny arms barely managing to wrap around his muscled body, and her head resting against him always gave him shivers and a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

A blissful grin found its way on his lips at the thought. God, he really loved her too much, didn't he? Where was she though? His beloved mage wasn't next to him when he woke up, and god knows it is hard for her to wake up in the morning. He started towards the kitchen, looking for his unfound wife, when his feet stuck to the floor, leaving him unable to move.

He almost had a heart attack when he looked down to the substance stopping his movement. Puddles of freaking honey covered the whole floor, trailing from the window to the bathroom, and in the ones next to the balcony door were poetically full of feathers. And poetic or not, Killian was going to make the culprit wash all of this mess as soon as he found her, because honey is a pain in the backside to remove.

"Wait…If there is honey everywhere…" He thought while glancing at his body, expecting a three centimeters layer to mock him, but was surprised when he found that he was clean. And almost naked. Instantly, he blushed, and looked around in panic, wondering where his clothes were hiding.

As he searched through the bedroom, carefully avoiding the puddles of honey because he knew stepping in them would only make the mess worse, the pieces of the situation slowly getting together to form an enraging truth. The dream he had wasn't a dream, and Naelynn really came in his house this morning to play pranks on him, because today was April Fool's day. If he found her, he would make her pay for all of this madness, in the worst way possibly for her. He was going to make her clean her mess, only armed with a toothbrush. His little sister hated cleaning, her room and surroundings being a "organized chaos"- as she described it-, which was quite maddening for him, as a single shirt on the floor could make him go clean freak mode for two hours straight.

Sighing in relief when he found clothes, he wasted no time putting them on, nervously glancing around to make sure no one was watching. A little paranoia couldn't harm anyone, especially after this morning's events….Damn his sister and her immature pranks. He still couldn't believe her and Alex actually got along pretty well. Out of all the things that could possibly happen in the universe, this was definitevely towards the bottom of his list.

As he slid his shirt onto his toned chest, a wild white paper flew out of it, slowly descending towards the floor. Killian lunged to grab it, and by some miracle, managed to land on his bed, less smoothly than what he had expected. As his front collided with the mattress, he let out a groan of pain, more to do with the fact that he was pretty sure his torso was just one huge bruise than the stains of coffee he had just spotted on the otherwise shining white bed sheets. Quickly opening the note, his mouth moved as he read the note, his eyes pacing from left to right, following the thin handwriting.

When he had finished the letter, he looked up, his brown eyes dark with determination, and tossing the letter aside, his ears twitched at the sudden outburst of cheers coming from outside. He smirked, knowing where Naelynn was and planning his revenge. He got up carefully, avoiding the puddles on the floor, and opening both doors of the balcony wide, he hoped with all of this heart that Alex was somewhere else, because he didn't want her to witness what he was about to do.

"Oh sweet little sister, you are going to pay the hundredfold of what you did to me…" He promised in a low voice, while eyeing the zip line like a minesweeper with a field full of sweet bombs all about to blow up.

Without any more thinking, he grabbed a hook and jumped.

* * *

Suspensful enough? What's better than a good ol' April fool vendetta?

Don't forget to leave a review, or favorite and follow this story if you've enjoyed it so far :)


End file.
